A Silent Tear
by Girl Harry
Summary: Not everyone can keep her emotions bottled up for as long as Harriet can, much less hide it with the love and fake happiness that she can. When Snape has to take her in, she starts healing his heart - before her own healed. Harriet never cried, never sniffled, and Snape never showed emotions. Who will break? Will they break? Or will they heal? (Story is better than summary) Abused!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Summary!

Not everyone can keep her emotions bottled up for as long as Harriet can, much less hide it with the love and fake happiness that she can. When Snape has to take her in, she starts healing his heart - before her own healed. Harriet never cried, never sniffled, and Snape never showed emotions. Who will break? Will they break? Or will they heal? (Story is better than summary) Abused!Harry-Abused!Snape-MANY Abuse Scenes-Female!Harry

Don't like, don't read.

Thank you to Mischief Managed-Up To No Good, my only reviewer. Thx, Thx, Thx!

I have a couple ideas. I will respond to PM and will always respond to reviews.

Lets get on with it!

* * *

"_Please, Stop it!" she yelled. "It wasn't me!"_

"_Are you lying to me, girl?" Uncle Vernon asked, sneering while he jerked her head into the wall by her hair. "Now you will REALLY get it."_

_Thrown down violently, he whipped her once more with his belt. "Now repeat after me..."_

Her throat was horse when she woke up. The new and fresh bruises that were added to her colleague of marks on her back throbbed, but were receding. Her hair was falling out in clusters, her eyes were bloodshot and dull green, and worse of all; her scar was bleeding. The whipping hadn't been as bad as her dreams though. If anyone saw how dark her mind was, her back would just seem like a small pinch. Her scar leaked blood over her eyes, and she remembered her never ending nightmare that was life.

"_You killed me, Harriet." Her father said. "You deserve every bruise."_

"_You killed me, Harriet." Her mother said. "Help will never come."_

"_You hurt us, Harriet." The Dursleys had said. "You don't deserve us."_

"_I'll kill you, Harriet." The star of the dream, who she called Derman. "Wait until you meet me."_

But this wasn't the first time. Everynight, it came again and again, at different intensities. This wasn;t the worst, but it would require some concealment. Sighing, Harriet applied the homemade concealing cream consisting of lotion, dirt, and antibacterial alchohol to her bruises, scar, and face. Before long, they would close on their own, but until then she looked as good as ever.

As she headed out of her cupboard, she froze. Visitors. She changed into a old, turquoise shirt with green and red designs. Her favorite hand-me-down from Dudley. She stepped right in front of the door as she head a large _pop_ and heard yelling. He sounded familiar, she thought.

Soon the door was blasted open. She was knocked off her feet, and landed on her bum with a large _thump._ She saw a man dressed in black looming over her, taller than Vernon but with the same expression. Stern, angry, annoyed. Oh, she knew how to make him like her.

Mission yippee was about to start.

"Oh, sorry sir, I'm just _so _clumsy," she spoke, quickly and astonishing the man before her. "Ugh, you know, falling down the stairs as much as I do, you'd think I would get use to it. But, no." Noticing his expression, she changed tactics. "Why hello sir, sorry for babbling. Just surprised. I am Harriet. Harriet Lily Potter. May I ask why you are here?" She flashed a warm smile at the man.

"Hello Harriet." He snapped, frowning ever so slightly. "I am Severus Tobias Snape. Please try not to trip _again_ and come with me. We have been alerted for your safety. Don't worry about anything, we have it all covered. Now come." To his surprise, she started laughing.

"Aah, good one sir." She said, smiling still. "I didn't mean to make you angry, and I am 15 years old. I think you should stop lying to me, now, why are you here and what is it that I can help you with?"

Growling, he snapped at her. "Now, I am not lying! I know you are 15 and I _don't care. _You must stay with me until furter notice to keep you from harm. Now COME!" Now yelling, he said, "Honestly, what is the matter with you - Potter?" Snape stopped taking, now that a tear trickled down her cheek. She had been flinching the entire time but still was looking down.

She quickly wiped the tear, sniffed, and smiled. "Sorry, Mr. Snape sir. My apologies. I'll just get my books and we can be on our way. I know you said not to worry about my belongings, but this is very important to me. Please, let me take them? They won't be any trouble?"

Her eyes were not red, her cheeks were not flushed, her smile was pleading, and her eyes were as green as Lily's had been at her age. "Fine." He said curtly, and he eyes finally met his, while she started babbling her thanks. "Just be quick about it!"

"Done sir!" She piped up, hugging a abum of some kinda and a old, worn out paperback book with fake gold writing that was ineligible.

"Just hold onto my arm. We will use magic to apparate there." He ordered, slightly confused. Why did she cry?

"Alright, Snape sir." She said, reaching out to hold his hand. "How will it feel?"

"You will find out shorty." Harriet nodded. Next thing she knew, she felt like he was being squeezed through a tight hole and spun around. Then it stopped all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow..." Harriet breathed. "Where are we? Is this where you live?"

"Yes. This is Snape Manor."

"It's so... _nice_" She said. It was true; everything was silver, green, black, and blue. The walls were a washed out green color with black couches and cushions in the corners. There were many book shelves and little trinkets on blue rimmed shelves that...floated?

"Is that... magic?" Harriet asked, slowly approaching the shelf. She waved her hand underneath the shelf and gasped. "No way..."

"Don't play dumb, Potter. Of course it's magic. How else would we get here?" He snapped. "Sorry if this isn't as ..._nice_ as your old house, girl. You won't be quite as, erm, spoiled, here."

"I'm sorry if I offended you sir." She said, real regret and confusion in her eyes.

"Never mind, Potter." He said, amazed that she was still being so FAKE to him. He could feel emotions, a secret he had guarded closely ever since he realized that others could not feel the /Rolling of the girl, he felt anxiousness and relief. Wonder and confusion. Trust and fear. Love and... cunning?

"Umm... sir?" She She stuttered. "May I ask you something's?"

"You just did. If I'm correct, then you'll ask anyway."

She smiled and then said. "Why am I here? And am I a wizard?"

"You are here because there are multiple wizards on the loose who want to kill you. And, unless you are a boy, I believe you are a witch."

What Severus was not expecting was the shock this would cause the girl. Her eyes widened and shock and curiosity, relief, and a lot of fear flooded the mind of the girl. br /She contoured a bucket - somehow- and retched into it, a silent tear running down her face.

"No.. magic isn't real." She stated, shakily and morosley. She was faintly smiling, but a strange

"Yes it is. And where in the world did you learn to conjour?"

"No. Its not real! This is just some sort of... nice dream." She whispered the last part.

"Is too!"

She was smiling in earnest now, biting back laughter and her cheeks flushing. "Well, at least I _sound_ mature. You sound like a child!"

"Well, you _are_ a child!" Even Snape had to agree to the fact that they sounded like children. What had gotten into him?

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! And that's the end of it! Now, for a house tour."

Harriet fake pouted, before smiling and piping up. "Oh, really! And.. what are the rules?"

"An intelligent question, Potter. Number one: do what I say. Number two: try to be tidy. Number 3: do your chores. Number 4: tell me whatever stupid stunts you pull. Number 5: show up for meals. You are painfully skinny. And finally, number 6: stay in my presence in the hours between lunch and dinner. Any rule breaking will be punished. Questions?"

"None, sir!"

"Very well then. I will show you to your room." He lead her down the hall and threw open the doors to a bland wall. There were various drawers around the room. around the "The drawers are enchanted to let you pull anything you want out of them. Just think of it, and the drawers will have it. Do whatever you want to make this better suited to your needs. Seeing as you are a girl, I had no idea what to do."

"With me or the room?" She joked, and noticed that her dream guardian almost smiled in return. "Thank you _so_ much sir. This is more than I ever could have wanted." She threw her arms around him, and noticed he flinched when her fingers dug into his sides. He patted her back awkwardly before pushing her away. "Good day then."

The first thing she did was conjure some turquoise paint and a paintbrush. _This is going to be fun_, she thought.


End file.
